


Like A Burning Out

by Ian012



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian012/pseuds/Ian012
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Spider | Gunter von Goldberg II
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Like A Burning Out

1.  
我再一次见到所谓“怪盗基德”的时候，很是失望。那是和八年前组织口中的游刃有余，得体优雅的感觉完全能相提并论的。若说之前我对怪盗基德的印象是锋利又精致的骨瓷，那么眼前的这位滑稽地戴着高高的白色礼帽，穿着对他来说有些宽松了的白色西服的小偷——也只能被称作小偷了，就是一块顽石，不知道里面是不是真的有璞玉，魔术在我的脑子里不是一个特别清楚明晰的概念，但是我也会点评他在这方面应当不比当年那个人差很多。毕竟除开一些细枝末节，我明面上的工作和魔术师大约也能算半个同行。俗话说得好，外行看热闹，内行看门道，我处在中间，所以自觉评价中肯。  
他的犯案手法每每能引起SNS上粉丝的好评如潮，单纯作为一场表演来看，确实是成功的。我对这种用视觉差，心理差造成错觉从而获得快感的方式十分赞同，虽然我更喜欢的是用这种虚假凝成实质的刀枪子弹来洞穿人的肌肤，看他们流血挣扎，但白色的怪盗看起来对此深痛恶绝。

这对犯罪者来说是相当天真又致命的弱点了，我对此深表遗憾，因为这一点我一开始就知道他和我不是一路人，也是我觉得他和当年那个怪盗相比差点事儿的理由。现在这个怪盗基德是个青涩的真正的kid，浑身上下写着我大胆无畏，无所不能，但是那身晃眼的白衣也直白地反射他的色厉内茬。当然这种色厉内茬更多是生理上的，感谢他的毫不遮掩，那天在飞速疾行的列车上，风呼呼地刮过耳边，裹挟一股香甜的气息，隐秘的，摄人心魄的，丝丝入扣的，尾调却有一股生涩拧巴的海风般的咸味，我后知后觉这是信息素，Omega的信息素，香草海盐味道，只是我一开始以为那股咸味是抑制剂的伪装，没想到却是刻在那块小小的腺体里面的。特别得很。

这个认知让我那点失望一扫而尽，取而代之的是浓浓的兴奋，我完全确认了他和八年前的怪盗不是一个人，这并不是已经烹饪成熟的珍馐佳肴，是藏在市井街头的精致点心，需要花一番心思去找。我对此兴味盎然，我很喜欢蜘蛛，自然也很喜欢蜘蛛喜欢的东西，白色的，振翅飞翔的，轻灵跳脱的，蝴蝶或是鸟状的东西；我也很喜欢蜘蛛的行动方式，耐心的吐丝结网，用獠牙磨出蜜和奶一样的毒液，吃东西是小口小口慢慢撕扯的。想到这里我很难忍住笑意，这是个Omega，伪装成女性却毫无破绽的缘由大概就在此了，还是说现在的怪盗基德本身就是女性？但是不管怎么样，Omega这个性别就是这样的，身量纤细，关节柔软，曲线丰富而迷人，极适合折辱玩弄，我对此怀有大多数Alpha都不吝惜的虚伪的同情，就是那种在一边掌掴他们的时候一边笑意盈盈地问他们疼不疼的那种分量的关切。

这个Omega在那种情况下会有什么反应呢？我万分期待。

2.  
怪盗基德比我预想中的好对付，一点半真半假的情报，一些似有若无的挑衅，他就会穿着一身显眼的白衣过来了。意料之中的少年心性，脸上的表情自信但绝不自负，明明是个不折不扣的贼，倒一副很正派的样子，真是笑死人了。

我就不一样，坦坦荡荡是个恶人，手段卑劣，无所不用其极。密闭的空间，一点诱导Omega发情的挥发性气体，和我一瞬间爆发出的微腐的葡萄味的信息素，他一下子就捂住脖子踉跄，膝盖颤抖着几乎要跪在我面前，我都被这个反应吓一跳，还以为他是装的，要玩什么花样，顽石的另一层意思就是头铁，拧巴，我是时刻留心眼的人，不过很快就反应过来没有这个必要，他根本没等我靠近然后再玩花样，只一点点向外挪，垂死挣扎的兔子一样红着眼睛发抖，轻而易举地被我捉过来，他已经不是很清醒了，在浓郁的信息素中呈现出溺水的人会出现的那种僵硬的表情。我注意到他的眼睛很大，瞳孔是漂亮的苍蓝色，迷茫地睁着，从Alpha的角度来看，是相当可爱的脸。

我还想多看一会，但是他的眸子挣扎着恢复了清明，信息素中突兀地出现了一股血腥味，我顺着血味的源头一看，他拿扑克牌钢化的边缘割破了自己的手腕，下一秒我肚子挨了一拳，只是力道实在没什么力气，猫挠痒痒一样。

但我还是挺生气的，没忍住把信息素整个往他腺体上压，他的表情像是被吓狠了，又像是要咬人，我当然没让他张嘴，直接一个手刀劈在他后颈上，他呜咽着软下身子。

到手了。

3.  
怪盗基德醒得比我预料的要早一点，睁开的眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，我意识到他是被药效带来的情潮折磨醒的，因为他难耐地曲起双腿摩擦着自己的股间，应该是湿了，白色的西装裤被洇出深色的痕迹。香草的甜香和海盐的干爽丝丝缕缕弥漫开，我几乎一下子就硬了。

很快我就掰开他的双腿，里面湿得一塌糊涂，穴口微张，露出粉色的软肉，一收一缩的还流水，他挣扎着想把腿并起来，但是使不上力气，倒更像是自己把穴口拉扯得更开了，我一下子就顶进去，不是很困难，但是把我裹得一丝缝隙都没有，又热又紧。他倒抽着凉气发抖，我问他你是第一次吗？夹这么紧，感觉怎么样？

其实在剥下他的单片眼镜的时候我就知道他绝对未成年，是没经验的小屁孩，但是就是想问。

果不其然他缓过神来了，张了张嘴，剧烈挣扎，大骂我变态，真的很菜。我狠狠地往里头撞，假性发情，还是第一次承受的Omega不太遭得住，很快里头就被磨得发红发肿，崩溃得抽搐，他骂不出来了，不知道是疼的还是爽的，胸膛起伏一下一下地抽气。

我很满足，稍微放缓了速度，问他叫什么名字，多大了，问一句顶一下重的。

他断断续续地说他叫黑羽快斗，十七岁，中间夹杂着一些迷乱的嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，很是乖顺。

诱导药里有自白剂的成分。

我笑，好的，快斗。

随后把他整个人翻过去，让他撅起屁股趴在床上，那两瓣肉浑圆雪白，中间花朵一样的穴口瑟缩着，这个姿势能干得又深又猛，那个之前掌掴的妄想自然而然地实现了，很快白皙的皮肤上就出现红痕，他已经完全适应了Alpha在里面横冲直撞，但是好像还是对被打屁股这件事有羞耻感，也可能是我力道太大，他带着哭腔求我停下。

为什么？不舒服？不喜欢？

他被干的一晃一晃，声音闷在床单里，可怜巴巴地说疼…不要打了……

倒是挺直白的答案，我一开始还以为他会再骂我几声变态。毕竟能给自己来一刀，醒得也挺快，是什么疼痛不敏感的体质也说不定，所以我下药挺重的。

不过现在看来只是比较能忍罢了。

发现这一点我心情挺好的，扑克脸但凡被切开任何一个豁口，都能把整张面具剥开。  
、  
我问他喜不喜欢，舒不舒服，想不想怀孕，有没有想过被内射过的同时被一口咬上腺体，精液和标记一起打进去。

他剧烈挣扎起来，我狠狠摁住他，一下下撞他的宫口，那儿又软又弹，我撞上去的时候就迫不及待地吮吻，其实他不在发情期，打不开的也进不去的。但他就是怕，一开始是嘶声咒骂，后面手指都攥不住床单，整个塌下去，只有腰被我牢牢掐在手里，机械地随着抽插耸动，喉咙里溢出低低的哭喘求饶。

我忍住了没射在里头，掰过他的下巴捅到他嘴里，他失神地含住，但是舌尖往外推拒，我说你不想我射在下头就好好用这里吃。

他一脸屈辱地舔舐含吮，技术烂得可以，得捏着下巴才能不让他磕疼我，但我最终还是射了。他被呛得伏在床上捂着嘴咳嗽，又因为我的暗示楞是一滴不剩的咽下去了，甚至溅出嘴唇外面，黏在脸蛋和下巴上的部分他都很乖地舔干净了。我又被那柔软艳红的舌尖卷走白色黏浊的下流样子弄硬了，重新把他压在身下，他柔软的黑发上还脏兮兮地粘着精液，全然没有防备，呻吟声是本能喊出来的，又软又甜，肉径根本不再拒绝，只能颤抖着流水。我伸手去摸他前面，揉搓捏压，同时顺着记忆磨刚才让他浑身激颤的点，他很快就尖叫高潮，前面射出白浊，后面一股腥水涌出来，然后整个瘫软下去，呼的气长进的气短，好一会才平复下来，好像是昏过去了。

我恶趣味地把他的衬衫给他重新穿上，连遮掩容貌的单片眼镜都戴好。不知道他明天早上醒过来会是什么反应。

4.  
第二天早上我给黑羽快斗带了点维持体力的食物，推门进去的时候他呆愣楞的坐在床上，好像还没能巨大的冲击中缓过神来，他看见我的脸立刻把单片眼镜捂得死紧，嘴唇紧抿瞪着我看。

我把盛着食物的瓷碟放到床边小柜子上，他问我要干什么，声线出人意料的稳，我憋着笑，知道他不一定记得清昨晚的全部事情。我说我要干你。

他的瞳孔震颤了一瞬，好像被我的直白惊到了，没能再说话。

我继续逗他，这是什么表情，昨晚你叫得又骚又浪，水流了一床单，看着规规矩矩怎么被摁在床上就分不清天南地北了，嗯？怪盗基德。

他听到怪盗基德四个字很明显地放松了一瞬，都能继续扯着扑克脸说能拿Omega的体质对付他，你简直坏到骨子里。

我欣然同意。

并且还要继续拿Omega的体质去对付他，我释放出浓烈的信息素，Omega就只能无力地把自己蜷起来，身体发软泛红，有气无力地喘。

我朝微肿的穴口探去，那里一圈软肉被昨天肏的都有些嘟起来，怪可怜的。我伸进三根手指，里面的软肉细细密密地缠上来，汁水丰沛，我嘲笑他的口不对心，说你这里比你上面的嘴会说话。

他忍着快感反驳我，说你没点常识？Omega就是…就是这样……

我残忍地刺向他受不住的那点，里面立刻剧烈收缩，一股股清透水液涌出来，他抽着气摇头，脚趾难耐地蜷起又放松，我继续精准拿指腹不停刮擦，他比昨天清醒很多，咬着牙不叫，我觉得更有意思一点。

我说你生理课学的也不怎么样嘛，不然怎么连自己是Omega都不会隐藏一下？嗯？高中生黑羽快斗同学。

他一下子就把我的手指夹得死紧死紧，崩溃一般抽搐着高潮了。

我把他的单片眼镜剥了下来，扑克脸荡然无存，眼睛红着满脸惊恐，嘴唇哆嗦，我心情大好，扶着阴茎顶进去，他还处在高潮的余韵，里面吐汁不停，柔柔地吸吮，喉咙间拼命压抑着呻吟声，喉头滚动，偶尔逸出哽咽一般的泣音。

我想看到他更加一塌糊涂的样子，于是掐着他软玉一样的腰去舔他胸前的浅色乳尖，很快那里就肿胀充血，勃发如珠，我咬着一边，用手掐另一边，感觉那里能马上破开，淌出湿淋淋的甜美汁液。

黑羽快斗已经被弄得七荤八素，脸上尽是迷乱的神情，双腿绞紧，腰部弓起，又像是要逃又像是主动把胸膛挺起来给我吃，每被舔一下乳头他的眼泪就涌出来一点，断断续续的，下面也吞吐地非常卖力，和昨晚那种生涩比起来湿热的多。反正就是很爽。

但是我也注意到他的手在搞小动作，他修长的胳膊缓缓朝旁边的瓷碟伸去，然后手指一根根颤抖着扣紧了边缘，我一下子把他抱起来坐在我身上，黑羽快斗手里的东西立刻摔到地上四分五裂，他崩溃地尖叫一声，说好深，不要了。

我不讨厌调皮的小孩子，会挣扎的猎物才是好点心，这个认知让我兴奋地自下而上不停撞他，恨不得连囊袋都一并捅进去，他全身发颤，汗和泪不停的落，呻吟声完全控制不住，手指在我的背上猫一样挠，过一会他好像感知到了什么，哭着求饶，说他刚才错了，求我不要。

我的肆虐欲在此刻膨胀到一个点，心满意足地射在了里面。

他茫然地睁大了眼睛，嘴角溢出一点点涎液，好像在平复被精液狠狠冲刷肉道的感觉。我问他爽不爽，他迟钝地点点头又摇摇头，我大笑出声，领着他的手指让他把精液一点点抠挖出来。

5.  
这之后他乖顺很多，尤其是我每次叫他的真名黑羽快斗的时候，里面就又吸又舔，肉环密密匝匝的绞紧，榨出淋漓的汁水来。我特别喜欢用这点激他，甚至在他的小穴里面塞进跳蛋，把他带到外面，让他自己一点点把那个嗡嗡震颤的小东西排出来，他捂着嘴努力不发出声音，在我的注视下努力地收缩穴口，那个黑色的东西在柔软粉嫩的入口处露出半个又很快被咽回去，看的我眼睛充血，最后根本就没有让他排出来就顶进去，他一开始把脸压在衣服袖口上哭，后面则是完全受不住的样子，我顶一下他就叫一下，尾音带着难以形容的勾人欲念。震颤的跳蛋磨得我龟头爽利至极，我想他应该也是的，整个胡言乱语，口水和泪水糊了一脸，可还是在我撞到他最畅快酥爽的点的时候让我用力，再深一点。

我压着嗓子在他耳边说，别人知道你是这个样子的吗？你的邻居中森警部知不知道他追了这么久的怪盗基德是个躺在人身下流水的Omega？还有那个英国回来的侦探，他不也是个Alpha，你说他们要是看到了会怎么样？

他没有回话，但我知道他听到了，因为里面一下子收紧地要我把我夹断，我骂了声操，退出去把跳蛋抠出来，整根没入又抽出，一边肏一边问他是不是就喜欢这样？想不想穿着你那身白色的怪盗服被扔到街上，张着腿被他们轮流上，甚至还被闪光灯咔嚓咔嚓地照。

他崩溃地虚弱挣扎，嗓子都哭哑了，丢了一轮又一轮，爽到神志不清的样子，前面的粉嫩性器都不需要我碰就洒出白汁，到最后就只剩下一点可怜的清透汁液溢出来，晕厥过去。

那天晚上带他回到我的住宅后我圈着他的腰——我一向很喜欢他的腰，盈盈一握，扭起来非常带劲，在他耳边问他要不要和我合作。

他的眸子里闪过一丝清明，不答应也不拒绝，只求我放他走。

我温柔地抚摸他柔软的发丝，说不可能。但是如果你答应，我可以让你出去。

和今天一样的出去？他冷笑。

我不置可否地笑了两声。

他漂亮的苍蓝色瞳孔突然流露出嘲讽的意思，淡粉色的嘴唇动了动，我期待着他会不会再吐出什么幼稚的充气拳头一样的咒骂，但是他没有，只直直地看着我的眼睛，那一瞬间，莫名其妙地，我觉得我被他锐利的视线洞穿了。这种感觉真讨厌，我对言语的免疫力很强，如果面前是个喜欢搞推理秀的侦探或是别的什么，我一定会嘲讽回去，迫不及待的言语攻击，是无能的人最自以为是的剖白。

然而到最后黑羽快斗都没有说话，自顾自地坐了回去，脸别过去不再看我，嘴角勾起一个情绪不明的弧。

我知道我不可能成功拉拢他了，除非我杀了他，否则他一刻都不会停止想着离开这里。

6.  
可我怎么能杀了他？

我异常愤怒，把他关在房间里锁起来。我想，他真是个不懂人心的坏孩子，需要好好惩罚。

7，  
之后的某天他发情了，不是我的信息素引起的假性发情，第一次过后我也没有再对他用药，是真正的Omega自然发情，面色潮红，揪着领口不停喘气，四肢软得都不能坐在床上，只能卧在被子里忍着一波波翻涌上来的热潮。

我开门的时候他睁着迷茫又充满情欲的眼睛看着我，嘴巴微微张开，多日的做爱还是成功将他的身体教训得很诚实，我将拇指抵上他的嘴唇摩挲，他伸出舌尖乖巧地把我的手指舔湿，他现在的口活已经挺不错的，我得夸夸他。

随后我将一个小小的口球塞进他嘴里，他虚弱地呜咽，晶亮的口水流下来，无力吞咽，把嫩白的胸口都沾湿了，他仰着脸看我，显得无辜又委屈。

我高兴地拍拍他的脸蛋，把他的手脚都拷上，他很乖顺地没有反抗，应该是身体和心理上的因素都有，向下面探去的时候我摸到一手粘腻，他主动挺起臀部蹭我的手指，穴口煽情地收缩，像蚌绽开坚硬翕动的壳，露出里头的软肉。

我很不解风情地没有拿手指或阴茎填满他，而是塞进两个跳蛋之后，用一根粗黑的按摩棒牢牢堵住穴口，跳蛋开始震动的时候他的腹部就发抖，软垂的性器也颤巍巍地立起来吐出清液，他双手挣扎起来，可怜兮兮地说不出话，眼睛湿漉漉的，我最后在他可爱的性器上放上一个环，便走了出去带上房门，随意摁了口袋里遥控器的几个键，随即满意地听到他拔高的呻吟哭叫，像化开的香草冰淇淋那样甜香四溢。我将一室旖旎的空气隔绝在门后，怀着阴毒的恶意想看看今天过后他能变成什么样子。

结果那味道比我能想到最美味的还要好上一点。

他几乎溺毙在自己的信息素里，眼睛都失去焦距，瘫软在地上，性器被束得发红，眼睛也哭肿了，看见我进来近乎央求地抓我的裤脚。

我的牙齿在他脆弱的腺体上磨蹭，他后面立刻又流出点点汁水，瞳孔里盛满急切与疯狂，我把阴茎环和口枷取下来，他立刻哭出了声，呜呜咽咽地，前头一股一股地射精，看起来真的憋坏了，直往我怀里钻，我拔出还在转个不停的按摩棒，一口咬上他的腺体，听到他发出满足的低泣。

我在很深处才把那两枚跳蛋抠出来，已经被里面的淫水泡得亮晶晶黏糊糊的，肉道疯狂抽搐，想是被这道具折腾的高潮迭起，还不知廉耻地越吞越深，越吸越欢。想到这里我狠狠地捅了进去，里面的滚烫软肉立刻裹着我又吸又嘬，吮得我头皮发麻，他纤细的身躯颤抖不止，把我攀得死紧，不断发出又羞又爽的哭泣，这滋味太美妙了，我大力地往宫口干，发情期打开得很容易，黑羽快斗早就失了神智，喃喃地要我干进去，射在里面。

生殖腔里头的滋味真是人间天堂，我心里又冒出了对Omega那点不值钱的怜悯，一边想着Alpha真是占便宜一边毫不收敛地往最里面干，那里娇嫩湿软，随着动作不断发出暧昧的水声，他从我捅进生殖腔的第一秒就僵了一下，仿佛给雷劈了，然后泪水吧嗒吧嗒地不停掉下来，粗喘哽咽，一句完整的话都说不出来。

等到他被操到生殖腔高潮，我射完一轮也没舍得退出来，惬意地磨他软糯的肠道，他实在是憋了太久，高潮的时候水流得和拔了塞子的泉眼一样，浑身剧烈发颤，声音都发不出来，嘴巴茫然地张着，时间很长。

我把信息素注入他的腺体之后，看着他失神的样子，莫名其妙地吻了他的嘴唇。

8.  
他的发情期意外的持续了很久，被标记之后格外地听话，加上我还没见过身体比怪盗基德更柔软的Omega，不玩更多的花样就是暴殄天物。

他身量纤细，又瘦，皮肤白皙，我特别喜欢看他崩溃求饶的样子，有时候把他抵在浴室的墙上，抬起他一条腿从侧面插进去，在他的身上啃咬，留下下流又暧昧的红色齿痕，他一会就站不住，被我整个托着屁股摁在墙上干，流出的精液和情液一起顺着哗哗的水声被冲走，但是马上又止不住的高潮，让人忍不住不要他。

这样荒淫的日子一直持续到他发情期完全结束，我接到了新的任务，必须得离开日本几天，我给他留了很多玩具，说尺寸都是他一定会喜欢的，他不在床上的时候对我很是淡漠，时而流露出那种看的通透的嘲讽神色，我其实还想给他留个电话，我还没有看过他自慰，挺念想的。但还是忍住了，这小孩太聪明，我好几次在他高潮的时候掐住他的脖子，他就轻轻握住我的手指摇头，露出企盼又顺从的表情，导致我每次都下不了最后的毒手。

9.  
我是个残忍至极的人，这样的怜悯本不该在我的身上发生。我也不信神佛，就算真的有神要对我进行裁决，我也要拿枪抵着他的脑门儿说你要杀就杀，我绝不忏悔，我确实从杀戮和性爱中体验到真实的快乐。

是的。虽然很残忍，但我并不后悔。

这样的情绪即使在那个烦人的英国侦探真的拿枪对着我的时候，也没有丝毫松动。

他问我基德在哪里。

我烦躁地勉强撑住身体，捂住汨汨流血的腿，说我不知道。

他冷笑一声说你身上全是快……基德的味道。

我好心给他补完，快斗。顺便在心里辱骂了一下他精准的枪法，还有他那跟屁虫一样的追踪能力，居然能跟着我到我的住宅。

侦探的神色更加严峻起来，问我他到底在哪。

我愉悦地说没用的，他被标记了，我是他的Alpha，是知名的艺术家，除非我死了，不然只会判他和我结合。

他红色的瞳孔里一下子露出实质的愤怒，扣在扳机上的食指颤抖。

我轻蔑地说，你不是一开始就想这么做的吗？

他抿着嘴唇不说话。

我笑，哈哈，怪盗基德死啦。不管是现在这个，还是八年前那个。

我的腿上又挨了一枪，这下子站不住了，疼得我龇牙咧嘴，我看着他悲伤和愤怒搅在一起的赤色眸子，突然心情很好，我对着其中一个窗户扬了扬下巴，说去找他吧，他就在那儿。

10.  
白马探甚至没有管我是不是真的行动不能，一刻不停地奔向我指的方向——黑羽快斗的方向。他带着黑羽快斗回到这里时，我看见那双和我在一起总是雾蒙蒙的漂亮的苍蓝色眼睛流出了泪水，扑到了英国侦探的怀里，我很清楚地知道，那是在我的床上挣扎哭泣意味不同的东西。

我想看得更清楚一点，更久一点，可我的瞳孔在慢慢地扩散，任我怎么努力也做不到了，但是确实是有一双漂亮修长的手伸过来，像和缓的风抚慰我的眼睑，我的视野里慢慢倒映出一片看不出情绪，但是漂亮通透的苍蓝色。

那是怜悯吗？

我百思不得其解，可是更想不明白的是，我突然变得能够安心地闭上眼睛了……有滚烫的液体顺着我的眼角，从我逐渐冰冷的脸落下来。

有什么模糊的，鼓胀的情绪在我的胸膛里灼热地烧，但是我的心脏明明马上就要停止跳动了，所以雀跃着的到底是什么呢？又究竟为什么，我为什么在为这种不曾拥过的，连名字都不可言状的东西…而哭泣呢？

END.


End file.
